A Song of Ice and Fire
by StarDragon411
Summary: What happens when the green dragon egg that Eragon stole winds up with Sokka? AvatarXEragon crossover. [Pairings inside] Ch. 11 up!
1. The Stone

_YES!! I finally did the first chapter of my Avatar/Eragon crossover!!_

**Warnings:**

**Some graphic violence in later chapters. (Yes, I plotted this out.)**

**Language**

**Pairings: Zutara, some Kataang-ness, Ty Lokka, some Taang, and Arygon. (I made that up.)**

**Eragon character death (No, Eragon himself won't die)**

_Now, Sokka read the disclaimer for me! And get me some eggnog while you're at it!_

_Sokka: Why after all those things you did to me? Why should I do anything for you?_

_Me: What?_

_Sokka: You told Zuko that I like him?!? WHY, WOMAN?!?_

_Me: It's dragon to you! And--_

_Sokka: (throws out his hand) BRISINGR!!!_

_(Nothing happens)_

_Me: Ahh, the glory of special effects. Oh, I don't own Avatar!! WAAAHHH!!!_

_Sokka: You're a baby!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Stone**

_Faster, Saphira! Faster!_ screamed Eragon.

Eragon and Saphira were trying to fly across the plains that stretched from Uru'baen south to Cithri. Arya and Roran were sitting behind him, Arya holding the green egg and Roran keeping behind her. Galbatorix had probably noticed the green egg's absence overnight and was sending legions of soldiers after him, maybe even himself and Shruikan.

The beginning of dawn started to creep towards the east. Everyone was already tired from the adventure that took place that night: Eragon, Saphira, and Roran attacking the guards, and Arya stealing the green egg in the king's treasury. Trianna and Nasuada were waiting for them in Cithri with the egg.

_I'm going as fast as I can, Eragon,_ replied Saphira. _If I go any faster, I'll lose my energy, and Galbatorix's troops will catch up to us._

"Eragon, this is bad," said Roran. "Saphira isn't getting any faster."

"She says that she's going as fast as she can. Tell me if you see Cithri."

"I have an idea," Arya put in unexpectedly. "Why don't you transport the egg to Nasuada. That way, even if Galbatorix's troops are going to catch up, the egg will be out of their grasp."

"That's it!" exclaimed Eragon. "Arya, give me the green egg."

She handed it to him. He held it over his head, muttering the incantation. For a moment, a ray of blue light illuminated his face; then the egg was gone.

000

When they reached the Surdan border, Trianna, Nasuada, and a lot of soldiers were waiting for them at a large pavilion.

"Where's the egg?" Nasuada asked as soon as Eragon dismounted Saphira.

"I sent it to you, Milady," he replied in a confused tone. "Why?"

"Well, _I_ don't have it," Trianna blurted out.

"Eragon, did you picture the area in your mind?" Arya asked

He stayed silent. A lump had formed in his throat.

"Well, did you?" Her voice rose. Nasuada put her hands over her mouth.

"No," he croaked.

Trianna gasped. _WHAT?!?!_ Saphira's yell nearly knocked him over. _What do you mean you didn't picture the area in your mind?_

"Well, where's the egg?" Nasuada demanded.

"I-I don't know."

"It could be anywhere, Eragon. _Anywhere_!" yelled Roran. "Apparently, your training didn't focus on your IQ."

_But the real question is: where?_ said Saphira.

* * *

Sokka stared at the smoldered area of pine trees. Just a few seconds ago this area was normal until a giant flash of blue light exploded out of nowhere and burned all of the tree of their leaves. In the middle of the small clearing was a large smooth green stone. 

He cautiously went over to the stone and poked it with his boomerang. He jumped back but nothing happened, so he warily picked it up and began to examine it. The stone was about a foot long and white webs were on it. It looked very hard and it was the smoothest rock he'd ever seen. He tapped it with his finger and a ringing note filled the air. Was it hollow? _I wonder if I can sell it for a couple of copper pieces. We're running low on them anyway._ Shrugging, he tucked the stone under his arm and walked back to camp.

At camp, the Angry Jerk was building a fire since it was already dark; Aang was eating some nuts on a rock; Iroh was...filling a tea pot with tea to eat over the fire; Toph was, besides making an earth tent for herself, doing nothing in her tent; and Katara was gathering water for them. The Angry Jerk and Iroh had moved in with them since Zuko had rebelled against his sister and released Iroh. Then they moved in with them, with Iroh and Zuko teaching Aang Firebending. Still, Sokka didn't trust the Angry Jerk...or Katara's constant following him around.

Aang jumped up from where he was eating his nuts. "Sokka, what'd you got there?" he asked.

"Some stone I found," Sokka replied, showing it to him.

Aang smiled and looked fondly at the stone. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Sell it," Sokka said.

"That stone's too pretty to be sold." Katara had looked up from where she was storing the water.

"But we need the money," Sokka insisted. "And I think it could be sold for a good price."

Iroh placed the tea kettle over blaze.

"Tea'll be ready in a little while," he said, Zuko and him going over to Sokka. "That is a handsome stone you have there, Sokka."

"Great, you picked up a rock for us, peas--Sokka." Zuko had changed words at Iroh's scowl.

"What's all this about a stupid rock?" Toph had lowered a wall from her tent of stone.

"I like this stone, and you shouldn't sell it, Sokka," Aang said.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked brusquely. "Our money's down to zero, and we need it." She raised up her wall and didn't say another word after that.

"Where'd you find it?" Katara asked.

"It just exploded!" Sokka exclaimed.

Her sister raised an eyebrow and Aang broke out in laughter. "Are you sure you haven't been hitting the cactus juice?"

"What? It really happened!" Sokka countered.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

"Tea's done!" Iroh exclaimed. He took out some cups and poured some hot tea in them. After they drank their tea, they spread their bedrolls around the fire and slept.

000

_Squeak!_

Sokka shot up. Goosebumps formed on his arm. He was the only one awake; everyone else was still asleep, undisturbed by the noise. He checked his bags and sleeping bag if an elephant rat was inside. All that he found was the stone with a giant crack in the center. _Great. Now I can't sell this thing!_ In disgust, he took out the stone and raised it over his head, ready to throw it into the woods where it came from...

He yelled, dropping it besides him. The stone had started to shake violently, like it was being controlled by some kind of demon. His scream had woken up everyone: Toph exploded her tent, Aang screamed and rolled off of Appa, Zuko jumped up in a fighting stance, and Iroh sat up and rubbed his eyes, murmuring something about tea.

The stone was still shaking, but now it was starting to squeak monotonously. Aang was hovering over the stone thing and went to poke it.

"Aang, don't touch it," warned Katara, holding his arm back. "We don't know what it is."

"I wonder if it holds a duck," said Iroh. "Preferably, a roast one."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Uncle, duck eggs aren't _green_!"

"Agni can make anything possible."

"That's it!" exclaimed Sokka in rage. He pulled out his machete. "Whatever comes out of that thing, I'll kill it!"

The stone cracked even more until a little piece of it wobbled off. Nothing happened for a moment, then, without warning, it just exploded, shattering hundreds of little pieces everywhere. There, testing its wings, was a little green dragon.

_Chapter 1 done! Oh, remember this story is told by SOKKA'S point of view, so he calls Zuko the Angry Jerk! And that little dragon is so--Stops for a moment-- Oh no! I have to pee, then curse Sokka for giving me to much eggnog! Hey, Sokka, get over here!_


	2. Blade

_Yay! I got my first reviews for this!_

**Eragonfanofthefuture: Thank you!**

**Cygns de hielo: The wait is over.**

**Shirina: Yepee!**

**Warnings:**

**Graphic violence in later chapters.**

**Some language.**

**Pairings: Zutara, Ty Lokka, Kataang and Taang fluff, Arygon, and Mursuada. (See my profile for those definition.)**

**"Eragon" character death**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Blade**

The dragon was about the size of a large bearded cat. It had emerald green eyes and large wings as large as Sokka's forearm. Two fangs jutted from its snout. A line of spikes ran down its back, with the exception of a large gap at the base of its neck. It didn't look like any dragon Sokka had ever heard about. He thought that they had whiskers and a very long body.

Sokka raised his machete, ready to hack it into a hundred pieces. Aang scooped up the dragon in his arms. It squirmed in displeasure.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Sokka demanded.

The Airbender held the dragon tighter. "Don't kill it, Sokka!"

"Aang, that's a dragon! It's from the Fire Nation!" Katara gave him a "Sokka, don't!" look, but he glared back at her.

"Fire Nation or not, it's a living creature!" Aang yelled back at him. "Besides, I don't think Avatar Roku would be very happy if you killed one."

"Fine," said Sokka grudgingly. "I'll just throw it in the forest so that we'll never see it again. That way it won't die!"

"Sokka, it's just a--" Katara started to say something, but Sokka glared back at her again.

"Sokka, no!" Iroh protested. "Dragons are reincarnations of Agni, and, unless you want us to have bad luck for the rest of your life, we should keep it. Besides, it could give us good luck. Maybe it's the Jasmine Dragon!"

"That's your tea shop, Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I wonder if it came to help us."

Sokka grabbed the dragon's head with his right hand. A shock of icy fire ran up through his arm, immobilizing him. He screamed, stumbled backwards, and fell back, clutching his pained hand. Aang dropped the dragon. Zuko glared at it suspisiously.

Katara crouched by her brother. "Sokka, are you okay?"

The pain had started to numb and a weird tingling went into his palm. He began to take steady breaths.

"I'm okay," he breathed and looked back at the dragon. "I'm gonna kill that thing!"

"Later." Katara didn't seem to care about that remark. Instead, she opened up his palm and gasped. "Sokka, your hand. It's--"

"What the--?"

"I've never..."

"That's weird!"

There, on Sokka's palm, was a silvery oval.

The gedwey ignasia.

* * *

Eragon jerked up in his bed. His body ached as though he had been using magic all day and his gedwey ignasia was white-hot. 

_Saphira!!_ he called. She bellowed from her blue cushions in the corner of the room, eyes wide with shock.

_Eragon!_ she shrieked, running over to him and resting her head in his lap.

_Saphira! Something's wrong! I feel horrible, and my gedwey ignasia's burning! _he explained. _What's going on?_

_I felt it, too,_ she said. _Eragon...the green egg has hatched._

* * *

Sokka raised his machete quicker to get over killing the dragon. Surprisingly, a feeling of sadness came down on his mind. He sheathed his blade and stared suspisiously at the hatchling. It looked back at him with sad looking eyes and rubbed against his legs sympathetically. Instead of the sorrow, the feeling was hunger. 

"You're hungry?" Sokka asked it.

It glared back at him, and the feeling plainly was: "Yeah, I'm hungry. So feed me!"

"Let's feed it some tea!" said Iroh. "I have some left over."

"Dragons don't drink tea, Uncle!" Zuko snapped.

"And besides how do you know that it's hungry?" Katara added.

"I can feel its stomach," said Toph. "How long did the thing stay in there?"

"_You_ can, but Sokka can't!"

"I don't know!" Sokka exclaimed indignantly. "I just do!"

The dragon jerked its head towards Aang's bags. Its ears twitched and it settled in a crouch. Without warning, it sprang into the bag and dragged out a squirming elephant rat by the neck. It sank its fangs, and it was over. The dragon gulped down the rat.

"Eww!" yelled Aang and Zuko in unison and looked away.

The dragon was satisfied; it went over to Sokka and curled up in his lap.

"You're still not thinking of killing it, are you?" asked Katara.

"Is it over?" asked Aang, who, with Zuko, was still looking away.

"It's okay, guys."

They turned towards the others with a look of pure horror on their faces.

"That's disgusting," Zuko simply stated.

"Let's just deal with this tomorrow," said Katara. "Azula's already tried to kill us before, and we need our rest."

"I'll call him Greeni," said Aang. "Hi, Greeni!"

Sokka hated that name. The dragon hissed at Aang. He felt that it hated the name as much as he did.

000

Sokka woke up with to a bright morning. He still hadn't thought about if he kept the thing or not. It would be a problem, one more mouth to feed. So he just decided to leave it there. If it could kill an elephant rat, it could survive in the wild.

Just as he was packing his bags, the dragon nuzzled his cheek.

"We're keeping the dragon, right?" asked Aang.

Sokka scowled at him. "Of course not! We're already having enough trouble with Azula and the Fire Nation. The last thing we need is a little fire-breathing dragon that killed a elephant rat in your bag." The dragon rubbed against his arm; Sokka stroked it.

Aang peered into his bag running over to Katara. "Uhhh...Katara, can you wash this?"

The dragon took a few steps back and crooned softly. Sokka felt like he was leaving a baby in the forest to die, or was the dragon tampering with his thoughts again? Then again, he didn't have time to care for a little dragon, and in a few weeks it probably wouldn't even be little anymore.

"Sokka, we're leaving!" called Katara.

"Yeah, so get over here!" shouted Toph from Appa.

He carried his bags to Appa, his food bag feeling heavier than before.

Within a few minutes of Appa flying, Sokka's stomach growled. His took out his food bag, searching for some jerky. Instead, he scraped something scaly and pulled out the dragon gnawing on a piece of beef.

"Sokka, you kept the dragon?" asked Aang.

"I knew you'd come to your senses," said Katara.

"We'll have good luck wherever we go!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Uncle, lay off the 'lucky dragon' thing for a while!" flared the Angry Jerk.

"How'd you sneak--? That's my last piece of beef jerky! NO!!" yelled Sokka.

_You're such a baby,_ felt the dragon.

"It must've went into your bag," said Aang. "It's so cute!"

"When you turn around, it'll probably bite you're head off," remarked Toph smartly.

"But it's so adorable!" Iroh held the dragon in his arms. Sokka felt the dragon's discomfort. With a snarl, it jumped out off of Iroh and fluttered over to Sokka's shoulder, giving him dirty looks.

"So are we keeping the soon-to-be murderer, or no?" asked Toph.

"I can't keep this thing away from me!" Sokka replied.

"You can't keep it away from Momo either," said Katara, holding Momo protectively while the dragon stared at him hungrily.

"It stays!" hollered Aang. "Welcome to our big family, Greeni!"

000

The dragon's growth was like dynamite. In just a couple of days, it was already kneehigh and had to stay with Appa to avoid attention whenever they went into a village. A week after that, it was already as tall as Sokka's hip. He could now pet it without bending down. And it was only through his will that kept the dragon from eating Momo. The contact between the two expanded; Sokka could communicate with it kilometers away although he didn't want the dragon around him. It wanted to be around _him_. By the end of the month, it was just a little higher than his elbow.

When the group had camped out on a beach, the dragon had rubbed against Sokka, which had grown exceedingly painful since its scales were hardened.

_Sokka._

He looked around camp, but no one had seemed to notice the noise. Shrugging, he went back to unpacking his things.

_Sokka._

He heard the sound again, this time more clearer. He looked at the dragon, who was licking a claw.

_Sokka._

The silver scar on his palm tingled.

_Sokka._

The dragon lowered its claw and stared back at him.

_Was that from you?_ he asked, barely believing that an animal could talk.

_Yeah,_ it replied slowly. _Why?_

_Animals don't talk!_

_Yeah, so?_

_What d'you want?_

_I'm nameless. I hate you calling me 'the dragon'._

_What? Aang named you Greeni, Greeni._

_That's a retarded name._

"What are you doing, Sokka?" asked Katara.

"Talking to the dragon," he replied.

"You're creeping me out," said Zuko.

"What are--?" said Aang.

_I can talk,_ the dragon interrupted, projecting its thoughts so that everyone can hear it. _What kind of idiot do you think I am?_

Zuko and Katara gaped; Aang and Iroh stared at it with a fascinated look on their faces; Toph looked from where she was lying down.

_I need a name!_ The dragon sounded like a whiny five-year-old.

"Okay, okay, okay! How about Emeraldia?" suggested Katara.

_That's a girly name! I want something manly! _it--he--yelled.

"You're just like Sokka!" she exclaimed.

"Jasmine!" yelled Iroh. Zuko hit himself on the forehead.

_You're weird! I HATE tea!_

Iroh gasped. "Well!"

"Why don't you stick with Greeni?" asked Aang. "I like it."

_That name's stupid!_

"You hate me! Zuko, can you think of any 'manly' names?"

"If I were Azula, I'd be saying 'Ozai', but I'm not."

"Toph?"

"I'm horrible at names! I'll stick with Greeni!" she yelled.

"I'll think of this later," decided Sokka. "My boomerang blades need sharpening."

_Blades? Blade._ The dragon rolled the word around in his head.

"Is your name 'Blade' or something? You're annoying me!" Sokka snapped.

Click.

_Yes._

Sokka blinked. He had a boy dragon and his name was Blade.

* * *

_'Blade' is in reference to a blade of grass._

_Long chapter, eh?_


	3. Strangers in the Night

_YAY!! More reviews! And this story's already signed up in a C2! I never knew that this would be popular with others! Sorry I was kinda slow updating this. I just got a wii and I've been drooling over it!_

**Monica: I got a wii!**

**Waterbender-Katara: Yeah, the movie was okay**

**o.Ol-arisa-lO.o: I didn't mean for it to be funny!**

**Sokka's fan/lawyer: I gave Sokka the respect he deserved! YAY!**

**Strix Moonwing: And that's why he chose Sokka...I didn't know that the whole Jasmine dragon thing would be funny! I just put it there because I couldn't think of anything else Iroh would say.**

**Xintendation360: Don't worry. I planned this thing all out.**

**Eragon Hater: Pleasant dreams!**

**Warnings:**

**Graphic violence in later chapters.**

**Language**

**Pairings: Zutara, Ty Lokka, Kataang and Taang fluff, Arygon, and Mursuada**

**Eragon character death (Not Eragon the guy)**

_Disclaimer: Sorry about the last chapter. I don't own Avatar or Eragon. (Starts crying.) HOLD ME, SOKKA!!_

_Sokka: I'm not holding any part of you._

_Me: YOU'RE MEAN!! (Keeps crying and holds onto him anyway.)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Strangers in the Night**

Eragon briskly ran through the marble halls of Borromeo Castle in Aberon. The news of the green Rider had spread across the Surdan capital like wildfire. He contacted Saphira; she was waiting for him in the courtyard.

_Islanzadi's magicians are here,_ she said.

_What? _Eragon exclaimed, stopping. _Why?_

_They were suppose to fight at the Burning Plains, remember? But they were too late. Now they're here for the new Rider._

_How do they know that?_

_Arya and Nasuada spoke with them while Roran was telling how stupid you were to transport the egg somewhere else._

_Don't remind me. Where are they at?_

_With me._

Eragon put on a burst of speed and went out the arched doorway into the cold courtyard. Inside was Saphira, Arya, Roran, Nasuada, and fifteen elves.

"Eragon," whispered Nasuada.

"All of Du Weldenvarden is in your debt, Shadeslayer," said an elf, bowing. "I am Alarial of the House of Kugeton. Are the rumors true: did the red and green dragon egg hatch?"

"Yes," Eragon replied. "And the red one--Thorn--is loyal with Galbatorix."

"What about the fate with the green?"

That subject troubled Eragon.

"We don't know," Arya answered for him. "Eragon went to send the egg to Trianna and--"

"He sent it somewhere else!" Roran finished angrily.

"I already admitted that I made a mistake, Roran!" Eragon defended. "All that we know is that the egg has hatched. We don't know to who or where."

"How'd you find out?" Alarial asked.

"I don't know...I woke up last night, my gedwey ignasia burned, and Saphira told me that the egg had hatched."

"Did you feel any of this when the other egg hatched?"

"No."

"Then there's a good chance that Galbatorix and the other Rider felt that, too."

"What?" shrieked Nasuada. "So Galbatorix and Murtagh know about the Rider?"

"Probably," Alarial replied. "If you've never felt like this before, Shadeslayer, then Galbatorix felt it, and there's a good chance that the new Rider isn't from Alagaesia or even from this world."

"Oh my God," gasped Eragon. "But can't we track him down with magic or something? Anyways, I don't have a time to bring the new Rider here. I need to go back training to...the elves." He almost said 'Oromis'.

"Yeah, about that." Alarial avoided their eyes. "Arya and Eragon, I need to speak with you privately."

He led them out of the courtyard and under the arched doorway, out of earshot of everyone.

"I am very sorry about this, but Oromis has died."

* * *

The hall of Helgrind was dark and dusty. A young woman and her father hung by shackles nearby. Frail light shone through a crack in the wall, making it nearly impossible to see. But with his hightened sight, King Galbatorix could see perfectly. 

"Ssso," said the larger Ra'zac. "The green dragon hasss hatched."

"Yes," replied Galbatorix. "From another world."

The smaller Ra'zac growled, but the larger one silenced him with a hiss.

"If he isss in another world, how will we find him, Your Majesssty?" he asked.

"Murtagh!" Galbatorix called.

The Rider went up to his side. "Yes?"

"I need your strength and Thorn's blood for this spell. I'll tell you as soon as we get back to Uru'baen. That way we can have the strength for the magic. Pity Durza couldn't make it. He would scare the young Rider out of his wits. Ra'zac, come with us!"

* * *

It took everyone a little while to forgive Blade for his sarcastic behavior at them--Aang in particular was still thinking that Blade hated him for not liking the name 'Greeni'. Blade thought he was a sissy, which Sokka really enjoyed. Sokka was right about Blade's growth: In five weeks he grew fifteen inches at the shoulder, which was a lot taller than Sokka. He found out that the perfect place to watch the view of the forest was sitting on the gap on Blade's neck. His personality was just like Sokka's: sarcastic, meat-loving, and sharp-witted. With each growing day, Sokka grew more attached to the dragon. 

000

Sokka woke up. Something had disturbed his sleep. He got up and stretched. It was early morning, some of the stars had begun to disappear. He went over for deeper into the woods, skirting the dulled fire. He hid behind a bush and saw Blade eyeing a small Boar-Q-Pine with a limp on its back leg.

_What're you hunting now?_ Sokka asked, emerging from the shrub. _Didn't you just eat yesterday morning?_

Blade growled. _I'm hungry!_ he snarled fiercely.

He settled into a crouch and sniffed the air. His eyes shot wide open, and he bellowed. His emotions were a wreak, and Sokka thought his brain was going to burst.

_My God! Blade what's the matter with you?!_

_Blood! Blood! Blood!_ he shrieked, spinning around in circles.

_Okay, okay, okay, you're afraid of killing a creature like that! I was like that when I first hunted something. One time--_

Blade roared and dug his claws into the ground.

_Are you psychotic or something?_ Sokka yelled back. _Stop it! Someone might hear us!_

Out of the darkness between the trees flew a sharp black dagger. Sokka yelped and ducked; the dagger stuck in the truck of a tree. Blade screamed and shielded his wings around him. He couldn't see anything outside.

_What's happening? _Sokka asked desperately.

_Murderers,_ Blade hissed.

_What?_

"Come out, little one," coaxed a snake-like voice outside the dragon's wings.

Sokka felt Blade growl.

_Why aren't they attacking us?_

Blade's answer was a questioning feeling.

Sokka pushed open Blade's wings and ran outside with his machete drawn. Two black beetle-like figures rushed up to him. The smaller one went behind him and pulled his wolftail down to expose his neck. The larger one yanked out a knife and raised it to--

Blade launched himself into the fight. He slapped the knife out the figure's hand, roaring ferociously.

_Sokka, run! I'll take care of them!_

_What? You can't take on these two! They're--_

"Sokka, what the heck is going on?"

It was Katara's voice. She emerged from the woods along with Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh. One look at the black thing and she screamed. Toph bended a stalagmite of earth under the smaller one. It was slammed against a tree, grunted. At first, Sokka thought it was knocked out, but then it leaped into the air and landed in front of Katara with inhuman strength. Zuko released a stream of fire at it.

"They can use magic!" it hissed, avoiding the blaze.

"We mussst report this to Galbatorix immediately!" its twin said, jumping out of the way of an air blast that Aang conjured. "Humans can't use magic!"

"Yesss, but what about _him_?" The smaller one was obviously referring to Sokka.

"We'll just bring him back with us before the Varden will find him! That way Galbatorix will force him to serve."

The sun had risen and everything became a lot brighter. Zuko's and Iroh's Firebending got stronger; their blasts got fuller.

"The sun!!" The smaller beetle-thing shrieked, pointing at the sky with one hand and covering its face with another. "The sun rises!"

"Let's flee to Helgrind before we grow any weaker! King Galbatorix will not be pleased."

The two slinked away into the trees, throwing Sokka hideous glares before going out of sight.

"What the heck were those things?" Katara asked. "Sokka, one of them was going to slit your throat. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But they were after Blade and me!" he exclaimed.

"I thought Blade was suppose to give us good luck," Iroh whined.

Zuko snarled.

_He scares me,_ Blade remarked.

"Weird things have been happening to us," said Aang. "First, a dragon egg hatches. Now two...things are trying to kill us."

"Next thing we know, Sokka's gonna do a magic trick for us," groaned Toph.

* * *

_Well, chapter 3 done. The Ra'zac attacked the group and everyone knows about Sokka. Oh, to clear things up, this will NOT be a slash fic between Sokka and Eragon since Blade will fall in love with Saphira._


	4. Welcome to Alagaesia

**Anton: Huh?**

**Cygnus de hielo: That'll be explained this chapter.**

**Deamon Fire: Yeah! OOC rocks! That magic trick will come soon. I promise.**

**Cylon One: I know. That was a long chapter.**

**Strix Moonwing: I'm cruel to poor Aang. :)**

**Cygnus de hielo: Yeah, the other names were horrible.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Eragon…but I own a copy of the Avatar **game!** That's something, right?_

_I finally figured out how to do those two dots over the word Alagaësia. I've also come down with an awful case of writer's block. So I might not be updating as fast as I used to for this and the Annoying Characters one._

**Warnings:**

**Graphic violence in later chapters**

**Pairings: Zutara, Ty Lokka, Kataang and Taang fluffiness, Arygon, and Mursuada**

**Language**

**Character death (I updated the rest of the chapters with this warning)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to Alagaesia**

Arya gasped. Eragon felt tears in his eyes. His master…gone just like that. Tears welled up in his eyes. "What?" he choked. "How?"

"He kept getting weaker after you left," Alarial continued. "The Agaëti Blödhren took such a toll on him that he was deprived of his energy. Then Glaedr flew over to Tidari Hall in great urgency saying that Oromis had not gotten out of bed. We went over to the Craigs of Tel-naeir, but he and Glaedr were already gone."

Eragon blinked tears out of his eyes. "But I still needed to complete my training with him! I can't train the green Rider on my own!"

"Eragon, you have to," said Arya. "Who else could train him?"

"You _know_ the Riders' secrets," Alarial put in. "You're the only person that can pass them on."

"I'm still a student though," Eragon said. He couldn't possible train the new Rider on his own. How would he train him?

_I'll help you._ Saphira came into contact. _Remember, there are two of us just as two of them._

Eragon made up his mind. "Fine. I'll train the green Rider."

* * *

"Move it, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "We don't want those things coming back for us!" 

It was late morning, and everyone was packing their things on Appa hastily with bags under their eyes. Blade was in a constant state of panic; first going to Sokka to check what he was doing, and then go around camp sniffing around for the black things. Once Sokka tried to talk to him, but he snapped, and Sokka remembered that he was cranky since he didn't eat that night.

When Appa took off, everyone but Appa started to fall asleep. Blade was flying next to Sokka with his eyes half-open. Soon Sokka dosed off listening to the rhythmic flap of the wings: up, down; up, down; up, down….

When Appa landed hours later, Sokka immediately took out his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

000

_Holy crap! Sokka, wake up!_ Blade screamed.

Sokka was wide awake. Blade roared so hard that the birds flew out of the trees, and everyone woke up, groaning limply and yelling at Sokka.

_Blade, what the hell was that all about?_ Sokka demanded.

"What's wrong with that dragon?!" Toph screamed.

"Shut Blade up!" yelled Katara.

"AAHHH!!" Aang shouted, tumbling off of Appa.

"I was dreaming I was Fire Lord again," Zuko groaned.

"Oh no! I left my tea pot behind!" Iroh shrieked.

_Okay, what's wrong, Blade?_ asked Sokka, trying to calm himself down.

_Lightning storm!_ Blade bellowed.

Sokka looked up at the sky. It was clear, except for a couple of fluffy white clouds here and there. _What are you talking about?_

_Blue lightning!_ Blade exclaimed.

"Blue lightning?" Sokka asked aloud. "What does blue lightning has to do with anything?"

He found out when a bolt of blue lightning struck a tree nearby, igniting it and barring their path. Blade crouched down and prepared to throw himself at whoever shot it, although Sokka had a sickly feeling at who did it.

"Well, well, well," said Azula, riding up from a fallen log on a Mongoose Dragon. Ty Lee and Mai followed her. "You've decided to join the Avatar's side, huh Zuzu?"

* * *

Eragon held a beaker from Orrin's laboratory up to Saphira's wings and made a small incision through one membrane using magic. Her wing twitched, and she growled. 

_I'm sorry, Saphira,_ he said, as he watched her blood drip into the beaker. _I just need a sample of your blood for the spell. This should do it._ He murmured a quick "Waisè Heìll" to her wing and rushed outside to the courtyard where Arya, Nasuada, the elves, and Roran were waiting.

"I've got her blood!" Eragon announced, holding up the beaker.

"Excellent, Eragon!" Alarial yelled. "Now we could begin the spell!"

* * *

"What're you doing here, Azula?" Zuko asked, launching a fire blast at his sister. 

"You think that you could just leave Ba Sing Se without covering your tracks?" Azula sneered, jumping off the Mongoose Dragon and dodging the fire with ease. She looked at Blade. "Did you also manage capture a dragon too? Hm, he's too large to raise him in the Fire Nation, but I'm sure Father would pay a fine reward for him. Mai, Ty Lee, you know what to do."

Mai unsheathed her shurikens, and Ty Lee cart wheeled towards Sokka and Blade.

"Hi there, cutie!" Ty Lee exclaimed, trying to punch at Sokka's pressure points. "Didja miss me?"

Sokka screamed, and got behind Blade. Ty Lee punched at Blade's shoulder, only to screech and wave her reddening hand around in pain.

"You're mean!" she whined, holding her hand to her breast. "Azula, the dragon hurt me!"

"Shut up, Ty Lee!" Mai groaned, who was about to throw Katara a shuriken. "Fine, I'll deal with him."

"Now where's that Waterbender?" Ty Lee said while aiming at Katara.

* * *

The elves, Arya, some Du Vrangr Gata spell casters (including Trianna), and Eragon were standing in a semi-circle in the courtyard while Nasuada, Roran, Orrin were standing a couple of paces behind them. 

"Now, Eragon," Alarial said.

The Rider nodded and put Saphira's blood on his gedwëy ignäsia and chanted in the Ancient Language:

"Bring the one who shared this blood across time and space so that he could come to his true home."

Eragon repeated the spell multiple spells and soon the elves joined in the incantation. Suddenly, the blood glowed blue and flashed four times and then disappeared all together. Eragon frowned; did the spell fail?

* * *

Stars danced before his eyes when Ty Lee punched Sokka's spine. He fell limply to the ground, immobile. He had completely ignored her when he was dodging Mai's shurikens; she had snuck up from behind and gave him a few jabs. Blade roared in protest and snapped at Ty Lee's hands. She back flipped out of his jaws and went over to Katara, who successfully avoided Ty Lee's blows. Azula was fighting Zuko, Iroh, and Aang all at once. Mai was flinging shurikens at Toph, who kept creating walls of earth and throwing it at her. 

_Why, I'll KILL her!_ Blade yelled. _Can I?_

Before Sokka could reply, his vision flashed blue and he fell face first on a field of grass. Something wasn't right: Blade was happy, and he was surrounded by a group of strange-looking people in the middle of a courtyard of a large citadel. He looked behind him; everyone was groaning and stumbling to get up. And…was that a blue dragon with an elf-guy?

_Awesome! Another dragon!_ exclaimed Blade. _Hey, what's your name?_

Everyone stood up and screamed, going around in circles. The guy with the dragon (AKA Eragon) barked some words in a strange language, and everyone except Sokka was bound by an unseen force, unable to move.

"What do you want?" demanded Azula, squirming this way and that, trying to free herself.

"Let me explain," said the man who spoke in the language. (Although everyone was still screaming.) He went over to Sokka, muttered some words, and undid Ty Lee's paralysis on him. Although he was able to stand up, Sokka didn't dare move, horrified.

_Where am I?_ he asked himself. _These people are ALIENS!! First, I get sucked into this world, and now some guy's speaking in some freaky language! Is this the apocalypse?_

_Oh, so you're Saphira,_ he heard Blade say. _Well, I'm Blade._

"Are you a Rider?" the strange guy asked.

"What's a Rider?" Sokka demanded

"Do you have the gedwëy ignäsia?"

"Huh?"

The man turned over Sokka's hands and gasped when he saw the silver scar on his hand.

"Is it _him_?" asked a dark-skinned woman, behind a row of people with pointed ears.

"Seeing him stare at that guy's hand," started a guy very similar to the one who was examining his hand, "yeah, probably."

"Annnnnd, you are?" inquired Sokka, wrenching his hand away and narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Eragon," he replied.

Aang, Toph, Azula, and Mai snickered behind Sokka.

Eragon scowled. "What's so funny?"

The four looked like they were about to burst out in laughter.

"What kinda name's 'Eragon'?" Aang giggled.

"Hey, that's the name of the first Dragon Rider!" Eragon defended.

Aang and Ty Lee had what seemed to be a cough attack.

"Where on Earth are we?!" Sokka screamed. "How'd we get here? Why do people check hands?"

"Calm down," Eragon said. "The reason why we brought you here is because you're one of the last Dragon Riders."

* * *

_I know, strange ending. Azula, what do you think?_

_Azula: How come you didn't make me free?_

_Me: Because you're evil and, although I think you rock, you'd probably kill everyone; thus, ending the stor--_

_Azula: (kills me with lightning)_


	5. Dinner Time!

_YEEE!!! I overcame my writer's block on this! Now I'll be updating faster! And also, they've deleted practically ALL of the Avatar fan vids on You Tube! DIE YOU TUBE DIE!!!_

**Cwilson: I'll be adding a lot more Ty Lokka scenes into this, but no lemons or anything like that. Just some…well you'll see.**

**BroadwayBade32: More Tykka to come!**

**Cygnus de hielo: You have to read on to find out.**

**24kt White Gold: The wait is over, my friend.**

**Strix Moonwing: I'm mean to poor Eragon.**

**Warnings:**

**Graphic violence**

**Language**

**Pairings: Zutara, Ty Lokka (or Tykka, as others call it), Kataang and Taang fluffiness, Arygon, and Mursuada**

"**Eragon" character death**

**Alcohol in this chapter**

**Things will get pretty wild later on. (No, no, not THAT kind of wild.)**

_Thanks to Rambie on that writing tip in the Eragon-verse. _

_**Notice: **Now whenever I mention the Avatarians, I'll either call them the Avatarians or the Nine. (Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.) I'm just too lazy to spell out their names._

_Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to say it every chapter? For crap's sake, I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR ERAGON DAMMIT!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner Time!**

Sokka stared at Eragon skeptically. "Huh?"

"What?!?" yelled Toph. "What kind of dragon would choose him?"

_Don't insult me_, remarked Blade, glaring at her and went back to talking with the blue dragon.

"He can't even fight right!" snarled Azula, still struggling to free herself from the spell that Eragon had set on her. She fell backwards and continued her struggles.

"And no we do _not_ check hands whenever people are…transported from one world to another," said Eragon. "Now you haven't told us your names yet."

Every Avatarians told their name. When they were telling them, the people from Alagaësia gapes grew wider and wider.

"And you say that Eragon's name is funny," said the man that looked a lot like Eragon. "I'm Roran, Eragon's cousin."

Now the Alagaësians told them their names, although none were as funny as Eragon's.

"When was the last time any of you ate?" asked Orrin.

"Uhhhh, yesterday?" said Zuko.

"Come, you must be starving. I'll have an elaborate banquet for your group…Sok-ka."

"Hey, will there be meat?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, lots of it!"

"Wait!" growled Azula. "Aren't you gonna release me?"

Eragon looked at Sokka. He shook his head. "No, but there _is_ another way you can get around."

"How?" asked Azula.

A few seconds later the Fire Nation Princess was hopping around, occasionally falling and Ty Lee was lifting her up. (Mai just sighed and looked away.)

However, the dinner wasn't as like Sokka planned.

After a few moments of walking through the halls of the castle, (which were big enough for Blade and Saphira) they came to a giant room with a long table running the length of the room; it was lit with candles. Every chair was mahogany with velvet cushions. At the end was a large, intricately designed chair that Orrin sat in. (Two large pillows at the end of the table were for Saphira and Blade.) To his right were Nasuada, the elvish magicians, and Arya. To the left were Trianna, the Du Vrangr Gata spell casters, and Eragon.

On the table were plates, goblets filled with grape juice (or something like that), and…some strange utensils, about ten in all. A few were shaped like swords, some were like pitchforks, and the rest were bowl-shaped on a handle varying in sizes. The Nine hesitantly sat in the chairs, staring at the utensils. Sokka, Ty Lee, Mai, Azula were sitting on one side. (Sokka was unhappy about this. Eragon insisted that he sat next to him.) Toph, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh sat on the other side.

"How am I going to eat?" demanded Azula.

"You'd kill everyone if he released you!" spat Sokka, who was next to Eragon.

Ty Lee's eyes brightened. "I've got an idea."

She skipped over to Eragon and whispered excitedly in his ear. Eragon nodded skeptically and muttered the counter curse. Right when Azula stood up and looked like she was about to shoot lightning at everyone, Ty Lee went over and disabled her chi.

"Ty Lee, what's the matter with you?" Azula snarled, trying to generate lightning. "I wouldn't have killed _you_!"

"Oh, thanks for the tip," said Sokka sardonically. Besides she wouldn't have done anything to him, when Blade could just swipe her head off easily.

A bell rang in the distance.

"Dinner is served," announced Orrin.

Out from a door behind him came servants carrying elaborate dishes like turkey, roasted pork and duck, fish, beef, some vegetables, and loaves of bread. Giant bull legs were for Saphira and Blade, who dug in eagerly. Sokka just stared at the food. It wasn't that he was dreaming of stuffing his mouth with it; he was thinking on what he would use to stuff his mouth with it. Surprisingly, the Alagaësians had no problem

Ty Lee picked up a fork and began combing her hair with it. Azula swatted it out of her hand.

"Ty Lee, don't show such foolishness to these people!" she snapped.

Ty Lee winced.

"Here, let me cut your food, Toph," said Arya, holding a knife and oblivious to the fact that Toph hated other people doing stuff for her since she was blind.

"Are you saying I can't do anything by myself?" Toph demanded.

Arya flinched at her roughness. "N-no, I was—"

"Give me that!" Toph growled, yanking the knife away from her. She looked questionably at it, wondering how she would use the utensil. Then she started stabbing the steak fiercely. All of the Alagaësians gasped at her.

"I don't think she's doing it right," Katara muttered to Zuko.

"Toph, you do not use knives like that!" shrieked Arya.

Orrin rested a hand wearily on his head.

"I thought it would just be nice to have the green Rider and his friends over for dinner," said Nasuada in a small voice.

The random stabbing continued until Toph started stabbing in all directions and Eragon took the knife out of her grasp. Everyone ate in silence while Blade and Saphira crunched on the legs (except the Nine since they didn't know how to eat like the others.) That went on for a few seconds until the truth about the grape juice came out.

Or at least that's what Sokka thought it first was. It looked like grape juice, it smelled like grape juice, but it didn't taste like grape juice. They had to drink since it was the only thing they could do. When Sokka first tasted it, he nearly gagged on the alcoholic taste. That's when it hit him. That wasn't grape juice; it was _wine_. Across the table, Aang looked drunk; he was swooning all over the place and…stealing full wine glasses across the table for the drink.

He wasn't the only one that was drinking excessively: Zuko had his eyes half-closed; Toph and Mai were slumped back in their seats, unconscious; Iroh was drinking it as much as he liked tea; Ty Lee and Azula looked like they were going to throw up. It seemed that only Sokka and Katara had enough sense to stay away from it.

Things got wild when the servant said that there was no more wine.

"Wine now!" Zuko, Aang, Ty Lee, Iroh and Azula yelled at different times, banging their fists on the table, the forks and knives clattering. (Azula looked like she was going to throw a fit.) "Wine now! WINE NOW!!!" They started throwing food across the table.

_This looks fun,_ Blade said.

"Nasuada, Eragon, Trianna, Arya, show the guests to their rooms," said Orrin. "You can just take them to the corridor of rooms on the second floor."

"I'll take Sokka, Katara, Mai, and Toph," said Eragon, basically taking the easy ones. He put Mai and Toph on Saphira and gestured for Sokka and Katara to follow him. Blade was trailing after them.

Arya rushed up to Eragon. "Eragon, what about—?" Eragon closed the door behind him.

In the dining room, Sokka heard the faint squealing of Arya, Nasuada, and Trianna trying to round up the drunken people; Azula swearing very loudly; lots of glass breaking; everyone else running away as fast as they can; the table being flipped over; and cries of "WINE! WINE! WINE!"

"Thank goodness we're out of that mess," sighed Eragon in relief, climbing up a long staircase. Saphira and Blade flew to the top and waited for them.

After putting Mai and Toph in their rooms in the first ones they saw, Eragon led Sokka and Blade to a room at the end of the long hallway. Blade went in first, and he had to crouch down to fit in the doorway.

_Sweet!_ he exclaimed.

Sokka stepped in. The room was huge: it had a king-sized bed, a gigantic pillow for Blade to sleep in, a giant desk, fluffy carpeting, and a dragon-sized balcony.

"That's for Blade to get into the room when he won't fit through the doorway," said Eragon when Sokka was gaping at it.

Sokka flopped down on the bed.

"Training starts tomorrow at dawn." Eragon broke the news to him. "I'll be waiting for you in the courtyard."

"Training?" asked Sokka. "What training?"

"Training to become a Dragon Rider," Eragon explained.

"What? Can't I sleep in?"

"No, you can't. In order to defeat Galbatorix, you must be ready in case he invades your mind."

"What are you—?"

"Oh, and you can't have meat."

Eragon said it casually, but the words echoed in Sokka's mind for a very long time until he finally cracked:

"NOOOOO!!!!!!"


	6. Sokka's Premonition

_I've finally reached that point where I've got every piece of the plot mapped out. It's really long, lots of violent twists, some points where it broke my heart to write it, (it'll probably break yours too. Yeah, it's that depressing) and sad just to let you know. Don't say I didn't warn you. I swore to myself that I will continue to write this until this story is finished. I'm also working on a sequel to this…if you want me to that is._

_Now I'm not sure what genre this is. It's definitely fantasy, but there's going to be a lot of supernatural stuff, drama, horror, suspense, and action/adventure. I might change the genre from time to time. Just to tell you. But the main one will be fantasy that's for sure._

**Deamon Fire: Magic's gonna be a total disaster. Katara's too mature to laugh at someone's name. I will torture Azula as best as I can.**

**24kt White Gold: Sweet.**

**Almostinsane: -smiles- I'm so cruel.**

**Strix Moonwing: Captain Jack rocks!**

**Tenneyshoes: Umm, I updated?**

**Warnings:**

**The stuff above**

**Violence**

**Language**

**Pairings: Tykka, Zutara, Kataang and Taang fluff, Arygon, and Mursuada**

**Character death. I won't say who…or which fandom**

**A part in this will be very disturbing to some**

**Some other stuff I can't think of**

_Where we left off: seven of the Avatarians got drunk at dinner and now Sokka is forbidden to eat meat, which leaves him heartbroken. _

_Me:-sarcastic- Oh, how sad._

_Sokka:-sucks his thumb and holds Blade's head in a death hug- You're a mean lady!_

_Me: Idiot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Eragon. Gee, it's that simple to say that. Wow._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**Sokka's Premonition**

The weeks that passed were slow, dull, and stupid to Sokka. He could just swear that he was losing weight ever since he couldn't eat meat. Arya, Trianna, and Nasuada found more wine and they satisfied the others until they dropped unconscious.

To sum it up: the first day in Alagaësia was a disaster.

Here's what happened:

Eragon: (in the courtyard with Saphira) I wonder when Sokka will get here. I spent all night finding the right leather for Blade's saddle

Sokka and Blade: (in bed) Zzzzzzzzzzz…..

Saphira: _I don't think he's coming._

Eragon:_ Don't be silly, Saphira. I told him to be here._

Saphira: (rolls her eyes)

Sokka and Blade: Zzzzzzzzzz…..

Eragon: (five minutes later) I think he just overslept a little.

Sokka and Blade: Zzzzzzzzzzz…..

Eragon: (ten minutes later) I think he's lazy.

Sokka and Blade: ZZZZZZZZZ…….

Saphira: (goes to Sokka's balcony with Eragon on her back) ROAR!!

Sokka and Blade: _AAAHHHHH!!!_

Eragon: Finally, you're awake.

Sokka: And you are?

Eragon: Just get up and meet me in the courtyard.

Sokka: (groans)

Probably the first few minutes of training were fun, when Eragon strapped Blade's saddle on and Sokka rode him. The flying was smooth, exhilarating, and fast, faster than Appa in fact. (Although he yelled in glee so loud that Azula woke up and tried to kill him but instead flew wads of saliva.)

Most of the training took place outside of Aberon, in the flat countryside so that "others wouldn't learn the secrets of our ways" Eragon told him. Sokka didn't care even if Azula listened in.

The worst part of the day: sword playing. Sokka was torn from his best friend: (other than meat) Boomerang

Eragon: Sokka, Dragon Riders don't use boomerangs.

Sokka: But my dad gave it to me when he left.

Eragon: Our preferred weapons are bows and swords.

Sokka: (stamps his feet on the ground like a little kid) I WANT MY BOOMERANG!!!!

Eragon: Saphira, help!

Saphira: (takes boomerang in her mouth and flies off to where Blade was)

Sokka: What's the matter with you?!?

A few minutes later when Sokka calmed down:

Eragon: (throws Sokka a stick)

Sokka: What's this suppose to mean?

Eragon: This is your training.

Sokka: Do want me to use a rock next?

Eragon: Actually, yes. (slashes at Sokka's ribs with his stick)

Sokka: (screams and runs around in circles)

By the end of the sword session Sokka was full of bruises, and Eragon didn't care if he was running in circles. He still attacked him.

Another thing that was _truly_ horrible was listening to Eragon drone on and on about his adventures with an old guy named Brom that was a Dragon Rider. And then he talked about how he got a scar on his back but the elves healed it in such magical way at some festival. It turned out that Nasuada was the leader of the Varden; Orrin was the ruler of Surda; and Arya was an elf princess. In the weeks that followed, Sokka tried in vain to annoy her since she always kept a straight face.

Lunch was like Sokka's heart was wrenched out. They went to eat in Eragon's room because the table downstairs was still being cleaned. (Apparently, everyone threw up at one point) Instead of beef, he was given _vegetable soup_!

Sokka: (at the table in Eragon's room) I am _not_ eating that!

Eragon: (across from Sokka) That's how I started out. And look at me now.

Sokka: That's rabbit-roo food! That's not for me!

Eragon: Can I have it then?

Sokka: (slides soup towards him) Sure.

In Borromeo Castle, Sokka had to learn some weird, ancient language called the Ancient Language. If he couldn't even read their normal language, how was he expected to learn this one? He learned two only words: Brisingr (fire) and kópa (open). Now his mission was to annoy Eragon as much as he could.

There was another thing that Eragon did that he didn't want Sokka to do: magic. That discussion came about when Eragon told him that to do magic, you must utter the Ancient Language.

Sokka: Why?

Eragon: Because you could die if you go too far.

Sokka: Why?

Eragon: It would take up too much energy.

Sokka: Why?

Eragon: Stop asking why!

Sokka: Why?

When training was over, Sokka found out about the effects of the wine. Ty Lee vomited so much that she had a bucket in her room. Zuko kept complaining about a headache. Aang was asking for water every five minutes. Azula drooled a lot and her clothes were wet with slobber. When Sokka walked pass Mai in the hall, she attacked him and started punching until Blade threw her off. Toph couldn't lift a rock with her Earthbending and slept in until three o'clock. Iroh kept stumbling into walls—and people! He nearly squashed poor Toph when he ran into her.

Dinner was another thing. Arya and Eragon tried to teach the Nine how to eat with forks, spoons, and knives. (They had to do it in the courtyard. The servants were still cleaning up.) Nothing really happened and no one, including the sober ones, paid attention. The "lesson" stopped when Azula accidentally thrust her fork into her mouth a bit lower than expected. It hit the jugular and Eragon and Arya had to heal her.

By night, Sokka tried to stay up as long as he can to lengthen the time when he had to go to training. Blade's training didn't go as well but by the way he described it, it was better than learning about sticks.

_Well, the first thing Saphira did was test my flying skills, _Blade said. _I didn't fly that much back in the Four Nations, but she told me she'll teach me some moves later on. It's actually kinda fun; although I think during the corkscrew I cracked my wing a little. Anyway, it sounds a lot better than the crap he's teaching you._

_Why can't I be a dragon?_ Sokka whined. _My training's stupid!_

_Well, it's not all fun and games either. She kept talking about how some plants can heal a stomachache, and how to predict bad weather._

_And you say mine's crap._

The next day and the day after that were as boring as the first.

000

Although one time, after training was over Sokka was in the hallway and he tested out magic.

"BRISINGR!!!" he screamed.

Emerald green fire shot out of his hand and it blew up a hole at the end of the hall.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen," said Sokka, slumping against a wall and breathing deeply. Now he understood why Eragon didn't want him to use magic.

_What did you do now? _asked Blade, from Sokka's room.

_I did magic!_ Sokka exclaimed. _Does that mean I'm a bender?_

_No, it just means that you blew a hole in the wall._

When Eragon saw the hole later, Sokka blamed it on Azula. No one seemed to complain on that on decision.

000

One night, Sokka had the most horrifying dream that he had ever had.

_He was floating above the Spirit Swamp. That was the first strange thing he realized, and he wasn't on Blade. The other strange thing he saw was that a black Alagaësian dragon speed right in front of him with a Rider on his back. What was the person with the black dragon again? King Galbatorix? Wasn't the dragon called Shruikan? He didn't pay attention during Eragon's dronings again._

Which one do we kill?_ Sokka heard Shruikan ask._

Any one,_ Galbatorix replied. _As long as they give us the strength we need. They aren't from our world so why should we care if they die?_ He was a tall man with black hair and cape. He had a black sword at his hip. His fierce brown eyes shone with madness. Sokka did not want to be caught._

_Shruikan began to descend and Sokka floated down slowly. The dragon landed in front of a bamboo forest, creating gusts of winds. He was much taller than both Blade and Saphira combined. Saphira was probably a third of height and Blade was even smaller._

_Galbatorix hid behind a bonsai tree and Shruikan flew back to the skies. They couldn't see Sokka. In fact, he couldn't see himself. He was invisible. That was at the least of worries; he wanted to see what they were going to do._

_A giant figure came out of the bamboo stalks. His black-and-white form and six arms were unmistakable to Sokka. It was Hei Bai._

_With a bloodcurdling scream, Shruikan flew out of the sky, claws out stretched, ready to kill._

_Hei Bai got wind of the attack. He jumped out of the way and launched himself at Shruikan._

_Shruikan was too fast; he twisted around and bit Hei Bai on the side of the neck and held on, blood flowing freely. The spirit was squirming this way and that, using his blue blast of spiritual energy on Shruikan. The dragon dug all of his into Hei Bai's body, blood trickling down from where the claws pierced._

_Galbatorix unsheathed his sword and stepped into the brawl._

"_Hello, Hei Bai," he said coolly, pressing his sword to Hei Bai's heart._

Now, Galbatorix,_ growled Shruikan. _Do it now!

_Galbatorix nodded. With a yell, he thrust the sword into the spirit's chest._

_Hei Bai didn't even have time to scream; his body dissipated into a million particles._

No,_ thought Sokka. _They killed Hei Bai.

The dream ended; Sokka woke up in a cold sweat.

_Sokka._ The sound of his name made him jump.

_Sokka. _Blade had woken up. _Sokka, is everything okay?_

Sokka stayed silent; the thought of Galbatorix killing Hei Bai overwhelmed him.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

Sokka pulled the covers over him.

_Okay, then._

When he finally settled into a fitful sleep, his last thought was that Galbatorix should've gone to Koh instead.

000

The next morning, Sokka woke up red-eyed and skittish. Every little noise made him jump. He was so bad that Eragon told him to rest, which was good in its own little way.

While Sokka was eating toast at the newly refurbished table with everyone else, Nasuada came in holding a letter excitedly.

"Orik's going to be crowned king!" she exclaimed. "And we're invited to Tronjheim for the coronation!"

* * *

_Really long chapter. That's the longest I've ever written and it took me three days to write this! Although I was suppose to be doing a report instead. Look what I did: I killed off a major spirit. Yay me._

_Oh, Happy Chinese New Year!_


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating daily or even weekly.

There are three main reasons why:

1. I have to do a science fair report.

2. I have another fanfic in the works and I need to write it down before I forget. (My memory sucks.)

3. My cat, Critter, got lost and I fear the worst.

For the third one, some of you might be thinking: 'It's a cat! Get over it woman!' I would be getting over it if Critter wasn't older than me. (I'm 15. She was around 16-17 and she's been around my entire life.) My family has checked all the humane societies in our area and I don't want to think about what would happen if a fox got her. (We have them in our area.) And I just don't have the heart to write. My friends are encouraging me too and I'm completing the real Chapter 7 little by little.

So just to let you know, my life's really busy this month and I might not be updating until after Saint Patrick's Day.

From,

Star


	8. The Dwarf Capital

_I'M BACK!!! _

_We're not sure where Critter is, but I think that someone's taking care of her. _

_Also, if you have pets, check the labels on their food to see if it's safe or not. A giant recall has been called on certain pet food brands since they wheat gluten from __China_ _that had rat poison. _

**Review Replies: **

**Adverk: I don't get it. If you don't like crossovers so much, why did you even read this? **

**David1582: Good questions. **

**If you mean when Hei Bai exploded into a million particles in that scene, that wasn't magic. It was because Hei Bai's a spirit and I think that when spirit's die, they blow up like that. Yes, Galbie and Shruikan were in the Spirit World; that part will become a major plot point. I was thinking of making the Avatarians freak out at being 3-D, but that was going to go no where so I dropped it. **

**24Kt White Gold: I'm a cruel person ain't I? **

**Strix Moonwing: Tell Jack that it's a free country and you can do whatever you want. **

**Almostinsane: I wonder where Hei Bai will go after I killed him off. –shrugs- **

**Guardian of Atlantis: I kept searching for the right Japanese name for Blade, but none seemed to fit. I just was like "Aw, what the heck!" And that's how I chose the name Blade. **

******Warnings: **

**Rating: PG-13 (T) **

**Graphic violence **

**Language **

**Pairings: Tykka, Zutara, Kataang and Taang fluff, Arygon, Saphira/Blade, and Mursuada **

**Character death **

**The story line will get more violent and rougher later **

**Toast…just kidding **

**I think that's it **

_Me: Sokka, do you think I'm torturing you with this? _

_Sokka: (angrily) Yes! I lost twenty pounds because of this! Out of all the fanfictions I'm being shoved into, this is the worse. _

_Me: Read to disclaimer for me. I'm too lazy to do it myself. (slumps into a leather chair that appeared out of nowhere) _

_Sokka: You're always lazy. _

_Me: (turns into a wolf and attacks him) _

_Sokka: Fine! Fine! StarDragon411 doesn't own Eragon or Avatar!—that's my leg! Stop it! _

_I've also went back to what Galbatorix was doing. And it's not good news. _

_Note: Pointed out by Sokka's Fan/lawyer I changed the title from 'Green Rider' to 'A Song of Ice and Fire'. If you want to search for this, just type in my screen name and click on the AvatarXEragon crossover or just type in AvatarXEragon crossover. _

_Where we left off: Nasuada has announced that Orik will be crowned King of the Dwarves _

_This chapter took too long to write. I'm sick of staring at it. _

_Wow, long author's note…I'll just get on with this!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 **

**The Dwarf Capital **

"I can't believe it, Ra'zac!" whined Galbatorix in the halls of Helgrind, hitting hit head against the wall and stamping his feet like a little kid. "How could you not catch the idiot?"

"The people could use magic," hissed the smaller Ra'zac.

"Rubbish!" the king spat in fury. "I went into their world once, and _none_ of them could do magic!"

"How did you go into their world?" asked the taller Ra'zac.

"It's a long story, don't ask about it! If you won't get the Rider, then I'll send someone else that _will_!"

"Who?"

"Murtagh."

* * *

Sokka thought the idea was stupid. 

"Who the heck is a guy called Orik?" asked Toph, staring blankly at her bowl of porridge.

Eragon had told Sokka about Orik but he didn't remember much. All that he knew was that Orik one of his buddies that helped him try to save the world from the insane King Galba-what's-his-face.

"He's a dwarf," said Eragon, "and Hrothgar's heir before he died."

"Sounds exciting," replied Mai drearily.

"I don't wanna go," said Azula. "It sounds stupid."

"You think everything sounds stupid!" retorted Ty Lee.

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Azula on this." This time it was Sokka that spoke, and those were the first words he had said the whole day.

"Sokka, you _must_ go!" insisted Eragon. "You're a Dragon Rider!"

"I have free will too!"

"You can be quite stubborn at times. Do you know that?"

"Enough!" thundered Orrin at his fancy chair. "We're all going regardless of what everyone else is saying. It is a great honor to be invited to the coronation and there hasn't been one for centuries! We should be leaving in a few hours. Just pack your things and—"

"But we don't have things to pack up!" piped up Aang.

"Well, then we'll get you things to pack up!"

A soldier rushed into the room, dripping wet. "Sir, the plans to visit King Orik…is a bit delayed."

"Why?" demanded Nasuada.

"A giant storm has blown in. The roads leading out of the city have turned to mud. If we go now, we'll probably sink."

Sokka turned towards Blade. _I thought you said you can predict the weather. _

_Who said I paid attention?_

"This is odd," said Eragon. "The sky has been clear for months. I wonder how a storm blew in."

"Now," said Orrin, "we'll need some provisions. Hmm, Azula, what dress size are you?"

"What?" shrieked Azula. "I am NOT wearing a DRESS!!!"

"Fine. Either you wear a dress or you go to the after party undressed!"

Azula looked like she was deciding which one she would rather choose.

000

Sokka laid down on his bed while watching the harsh rain drip down his windows. The storm had been going on all day. By his estimate, it was around six at night. Since Dragon Rider training was cancelled, he started thinking of random things, like how Appa and Momo were doing or how the war was going on. How long had they stayed in Alagaësia? Did the comet arrive? What happened about the solar eclipse?

He shook his head and led his thoughts to a much lighter subject: Suki. She was probably doing fine, traveling in the Earth Kingdom with the other Kyoshi warriors. When he got back from this _dump_ of a place, he might see her again…and maybe share a few more kisses from her.

Something stirred inside of him and instead of him kissing Suki it was him kissing TY LEE! He shook his head. What was going on with him? Ty Lee was from the Fire Nation, who killed his mother and started this stupid war.

_Then again, she doesn't look like she's from the Fire Nation,_ said a voice in his head and it wasn't Blade.

Still, she's from the Fire Nation, Sokka protested.

_She doesn't act like she's from the Fire Nation. Aside from her unnatural happiness, she's quite nice._

She paralyzed me!

_That was then, not know._

He heard a chuckle. Blade was grinning from his pillows.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Sokka. "You're a just a baby." In fact, he didn't even _look _like his cute baby self anymore. He was huge, almost as big as Flopsie.

_I'm not a baby anymore. I can go to bed anytime I want,_ the green dragon argued. _That was funny. _

_My mind got mixed up; it wasn't intentional for me to have that picture!_

_That's what you say. _

He snapped. _Stop it!_

Blade made what made was seemed to be a "hmph" and put his head back on the pillows.

When Sokka went to sleep a few hours later, he just decided that his mind made a mistake and accidentally put him kissing Ty Lee and the feeling was just a feeling of revulsion, although something inside him was saying that was completely wrong.

000

The next morning Sokka actually sat next to Ty Lee during breakfast to try to have some sort of conversation with her. The result was a complete failure.

"Hi," said Sokka.

Everyone looked up from their food in complete shock.

Ty Lee looked at him blankly. "Hey."

"Sssoooo," he said, trying to think of something to start a conversation with. He couldn't think of anything to say. "You're drinking orange juice. Is that 'cause you think you're fat?"

As soon as the words rolled out of his mouth, he knew he said the wrong thing. Toph and Aang started going into snickers; Katara gasped; the bit of food that Iroh was eating fell out of his mouth; Blade started to choke on his piece of meat; an eerie silence fell over the room. Sokka was not good on talking with girls.

Ty Lee was completely offended. _"For your information—!"_

"'C-cause you're not," Sokka stuttered. "Y-you could be drinking milk if you wanted to."

Ty Lee smiled. "Thank you."

_Man, you're AWFUL,_ said Blade. _I thought _I_ was bad._

_You've never talked with girls before so how could you know I was bad? _

Blade quickly glanced sideways at Saphira and narrowed his eyes at Sokka. _'Cause. _

For a few moments, Sokka wondered what he meant until it finally dawned on him. _You like Saphira, don't you? _

Blade gave a snort. _Of course, I—_

"Sokka," said Eragon, "training starts in my room after breakfast."

Sokka looked up from his food. "I thought training was cancelled 'cause of the rain."

Eragon scoffed. "Sokka, training you to become a Dragon Rider is much more important than the weather."

Sokka groaned.

The rest of the day and week was filled with claustrophobic writing lessons with a bunch of scribbles and messy ink.

* * *

By the time the roads had dried, a week had passed and they had to go in a couple of stagecoaches drawn…not by ostrich-horses, but just…horses. And by the time they had reached Farthen Dûr it had been another week. Ty Lee might've well just died from the boredom; and Eragon telling a bunch of freakn' riddles along the way that could've passed off as Ty Lee's eulogy. 

When they had gone into the Beor Mountains , a couple of dwarves came to escort them. The underground tunnels were very dark and lit by candles. The Nine got scared of them whenever they walked by. Who wouldn't be scared of a bunch of short, fat, hairy men who lives in mountains? By the fifth day, they had decided to ignore them entirely. (Or at least Mai, Zuko, and Azula did. Katara and Aang jumped whenever they talked with them.) And at night, Ty Lee was squished. He was surrounded by at least thirteen people, two dragons, and three carriages.

When they had at last arrived at the dwarf capital, they were greeted by even more fat and short men although some of them were dressed in armor and had swords (body guards, obviously) and the other one was wearing fancy clothing. On one side of the city there was a giant stairway, and the ceiling looked like it was shattered into a million pieces by something. Ty Lee felt uncomfortable, being who knows how many feet underground with all these people.

"Welcome to Tronjheim, everyone," said the dwarf wearing the fancy clothing. "I am Orik, the new Dwarf King, and I give sincere welcomes from all of the Dwarf Clans."

"Nice to see you again, Orik," replied Eragon with a smile.

"What time is the coronation, Orik?" asked Nasuada.

"Around noon tomorrow." The dwarf turned towards Sokka. "And I believe this is the green Rider, Sokka, correct?"

Sokka, who flinched when Orik mentioned his name, nodded silently.

"And around him must be his friends from the other land."

The other eight nodded silently.

"Now you all must be settled in before the ceremony begins yesterday. Come, we'll take your bags."

After they had got into their individual room in the lower level of the capital, a scream ran down the apartment's halls. Azula threw open her door and ran down the hall, shrieking like she was possessed by demons and her eyes bloodshot. She was also holding a bright red dress in her arms. The Alagaësians were having a conference at the end of the hall. (Sokka was invited since he was a Dragon Rider, but he ditched it.) Azula banged on the door so loud that everyone down the hall heard it and looked at her to see what was going on.

Orrin calmly opened the door. "Oh hello, Azula, what do you want?"

_"How am I supposed to wear a dress? I don't wear dresses!"_ Azula screamed. _"I don't wanna!!!! I'm a princess! Do as I say!"_

"Well, you had nothing to pack," said Orrin, "so I gave you something to pack."

Azula yelled while running back to her room. Tomorrow would be a very strange day.

000

At Orrin's orders, boys and men had to go to the coronation in suits, and the girls and women had to go in dresses. Ty Lee wore a dress that made her aura look even pinker. She could hardly move in it, and it was really uncomfortable. Sokka had to wear a green suit that was supposed to match Blade, but Ty Lee couldn't tell the similarity. Mai had a red dress but her gloomy disposition made it look black than anything else.

The ceremony was suppose to be around noon, but Azula kept fighting for her not to wear the dress to it, and she made them late for about a half-hour. She and Orrin had an argument until he had finally agreed to let her war her Fire Nation clothes. And that made them late, very late.

The Dwarvish Throne Room was at the lowest tip of the capital. There were hundreds, thousands of both dwarves and humans in the room, making it very cramped. It was a good thing that they were VIP guests here. They got good spots to see the ceremony although there weren't any seats so they were standing up right in front of the throne itself, which didn't look so plushy. On the sides of the throne were a group of dwarf priests. A giant aisle separated the crowd of guests. Sokka was probably the most squished of everyone. He was between Blade and Saphira.

When the ceremony began, Orik went down the aisle and approached the stony throne. Dwarf priests from the sides went over and anointed him with some sort of oil, saying words in a rough language. Then a head priest took an intricate crown and placed it on Orik's head.

"Dwarves—and elves and humans!" he announced. "In honor of our late king, Hrothgar, I, Gannel, Dwarf Priest of Celbedeil, Clan Leader of Dûrgrimst Quan, with the approval of our gods and ancestors, crown Orik the King of Dwarves!"

Everyone besides the Avatarians cheered and went up to greet the newly made king.

Azula yawned.

Mai muttered, "Wow all that buzz just for _this_."

Eragon gasped. "Mai, how could you say such a thing? It is an honor to be invited to the coronation of the Dwarf King!"

"We don't even know the guy!" Toph snapped. "We just came because you forced Sokka to come!"

"I couldn't leave you at the castle by _yourself_!" Orrin yelled. "Who knows what you would've done?"

"Are you saying that we can't take care of ourselves?!" It was Katara that butted in angrily.

The King of Surda sighed. "Of course, you can take care of yourselves. It's just that I don't trust you running around unsupervised in the castle."

"What's that suppose to mean?" everyone demanded.

"That's enough!" snapped Arya. "This is a day for Orik and the dwarves, not for arguing about whose responsible and who's not!"

"That is correct, Arya," said Orrin. "We must dedicate this day to Orik's coronation and nothing else."

"Hey!" barked Sokka.

"Ah, look Orik's coming this way," said Eragon, trying to end the argument. "We must congratulate him!"

The Alagaësians went up to say hello to the newly crowned king while the others held back.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, what do people do after a thing like this?" asked Katara.

A few moments of silence then: "PARTY!!!!"

For a second, even Mai looked a bit excited.

"And where there's a party, there's FOOD!!!" screamed Sokka.

"So all that we need to do is find out where it is!" exclaimed Aang.

"Yay!" everyone shouted and ran out of the Throne Room without hesitation.

Since practically everyone was at the coronation, the streets of Tronjheim were deserted. They wandered off in their separate way through the capital to find what would pass off as an after party. There wasn't anything good wherever Ty Lee went so she gave up, disappointed, and trudged through the city.

Somewhere near the Throne Room, she opened a door that had a room that had tables with fancy white tablecloths with elegant plates and goblets. Wardrobes with gold plates and utensils were standing against the wall. Rummaging from the kitchen across the room was heard. Some of the goblets were filled with yellow champagne. Ty Lee did not want to experience getting drunk again. It was horrible; she threw up a lot. She went up to a table in the middle of the room and tapped the side of a goblet. It made a clear, ringing sound; no one was around but she put a hand over it to silence it anyway. She went to turn around, to tell everyone of what she found. _And Azula said I was an idiot,_ she thought.

_What are you doing in there? _

Ty Lee spun around, yelping in shock. Sokka's dragon was lying in the doorway, blocking her way out.

"Hey, you're Sokka's dragon, right?" she asked.

He nodded. _What of it? I'll ask you again: What are you doing in here? Did you come here to escape the giant prison of boredom of Eragon and Friends?_

"Yeah, basically," she replied. This was a little strange, talking to a dragon.

Blade yawned and looked her over. _Hey, you're that girl that Sokka—! _

He stopped, twitching his ears.

"What?"

_Someone's coming._

"But I don't hear—"

Blade slipped away as large footsteps came into earshot. Ty Lee glanced around the room quickly to see where she could hide. She finally decided to go into a large wardrobe full of plates. _Damn, why didn't I change?_ she thought as she tried to haul the dress in with her. When she was finally in, she found herself in a very uncomfortable and squished position. The selves where the plates were right above her hit her head whenever she moved. Yet, she had a funny feeling that she was being watched.

The footsteps came louder until she couldn't help but look through the crack in the door. Two dwarves with purple veils over their faces were standing over a goblet, pouring some water into it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dwarf 1 asked. "Wouldn't it dissolve more quickly in champagne?"

"I've heard that the green Rider had an awful experience with alcoholic beverages at Aberon," said Dwarf 2.

"I thought it was wine."

"Anyhow, he'll more likely drink the water than the champagne."

Dwarf 1 shrugged. He took out a folded piece of paper, unwrapped it, and a trickled a thin, white powder into the glass. The powder dissolved completely. The two dwarves slinked away back into the kitchen.

_Didja see that, Ty Lee?_

The voice shocked her so much that she nearly fell out of the wardrobe.

_AHHH! It's Blade! _she exclaimed.

_Hey, you spoke through your mind this time! Well, there's a beginning for everything. Just never mind that, they're trying to poison Sokka! I'll just go in there, rip out their throats, and—_

"Whoa! I found the food place!"

Sokka had entered the room with a wide smile on his face. He went up to one of the tables.

"But there's no food," he said, frowning. He stared at the goblet of water. "Hey, at least there's some water. I don't think anyone drank this anyway." He raised the water to his lips.

_"No!"_

Ty Lee's voice came out louder than she expected.

Sokka put down the glass. "Who said that?"

Ty Lee tumbled out of the wardrobe the moment he said the words and rushed towards him, screaming "NO!!!"

Caught by surprise, Sokka grabbed her arm and twisted it. The pain made her grit her teeth, and she gave a short yelp.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"_That water's poisoned!"_ she screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let go of me, and I'll tell you!"

He did; she rubbed her reddened arm.

"Geez that hurt!"

"What did you say again?" Sokka asked slowly.

"The water's poisoned: I saw a couple of dwarves put some powder in the water, and Blade said it was poison."

He looked at her quizzically. "Blade talked to you?"

"Yeah, he wanted to rip their throats out. Where's everyone else?"

"They're still trying to get here; I just came here because I got bored looking everywhere."

"Awesome! I FOUND IT!!!!" yelled Aang, speeding into the room, huffing and puffing. "Whoo! The people here are so nice that they even give us free water."

The Avatar snatched the goblet from the table and drank it all in one gulp.

"AANG, NO!!!!" yelled both Ty Lee and Sokka.

For a moment, nothing happened; Aang crumpled down on the floor, convulsing violently.

_"Aang!"_ shrieked Toph, who with the others including the crowd at the ceremony, came into the room. Katara screamed.

Eragon rushed up to Aang and shouted "Waisè heìll!"

A few seconds later, Aang's convulsions slowed and he grew limp.

* * *

_-Stares at computer screen with twitching eyes- It's—it's DONE!!_

_Whoa! This chapter's over 3,000 words! I hope this pays back for all the time I used up on this._

_My, my, Sokka's awful with girls. Heh, heh, it's my first shot at romance so it sucks! On a lighter note, I beat THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS!!! WHOO-HOO!!!_

_I'd like to thank EVERYONE who's been patient with me during this. Happy Saint Patrick's Day, April Fool's Day, Easter, Passover, Orthodox Easter, Cesar Chavez Day, and other holidays I forgot to mention. _

_Something's wrong with Fanfiction (dot) net and I can't upload new chapters like I usually do. I apologize for any errors this has._


	9. Eragon's Message

_What's this? Only _two_ reviews? What about the 5-8 reviews I normally get per chapter? Is everyone on vacation or something?_

**Broadway Babe:** I'm not a fan of Taang or Zutara but there will be some in the story. I'm not saying that they'll end up together or anything so keep an eye on pairings. Hey, I hate Suki too!

**Almostinsane:** Don't worry. The annoyance will go down during this chapter and the rest.

**Warnings: **

**Rating: PG-13 (T) **

**Graphic violence **

**Language **

**Pairings: Tykka, Zutara, Kataang and Taang fluff, Arygon, Saphira/Blade, and Mursuada **

**Character death **

_Where we left off: Aang just drank poisoned water and everything's a total mess. Sokka's having these "strange sensations" for Ty Lee._

_I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR ERAGON!!!_

* * *

"Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you? They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them."

Luna Lovegood, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Eragon's Message**

"How could this happen?" asked a tearful Katara.

The Nine were gathered around Aang's bed in a circle. The boy was sleeping soundly, as if nothing had happened to him the day before. Katara stayed by Aang side practically the entire day, like a mother standing by her sick child.

"Eragon said he's fine, Katara," said Zuko, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sokka's hand went to his machete. Although he knew Zuko wouldn't do anything with him around, you could never be too careful. "You should get some sleep."

Sokka's little sister looked at Zuko, then back at Aang. "I can't leave him, Zuko. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

_Sokka, you've been here for HOURS,_ said Blade. _It's not healthy._

"Those dwarves are my new best friends," said Azula sarcastically.

Katara burst into tears again. Everyone glared at Azula.

"What time is it?" asked Ty Lee.

"I'm not sure; we're so far underground that I can't tell," said Iroh.

"But why the heck would the dwarves want to poison Aang?" asked Katara.

"They weren't aiming for Aang," piped up Ty Lee. "They were going for Sokka. I saw it myself. Aang just got the water accidentally."

Everyone looked at her.

"But why would they want to hurt Meathead?" asked Toph.

Ty Lee shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

_Sokka…_ It was Blade; he sounded kind of scared. A sudden urgency came from him. _Get. Over. Here. NOW!!!_

"Sorry, guys," Sokka said. "I've got to go. Blade's calling me."

He got out of Aang's apartment, and broke out into a sprint in the hallway. Why? He had no clue, but something inside him told him that something was wrong.

When he reached the apartment where Blade contacted him from, he ran in and slammed the door. It was small; only tall enough for Blade to fit through. Everything was quiet.

Too quiet…..

Blade growled in the corner closest to Sokka; crouched down as if to attack. Something shifted in the darkest corner of the room, and a pair of red eyes glowed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up; Sokka unsheathed his machete.

A white and gold _blur_ shot out and pounced on him, making him slam onto the floor so hard he lost consciousness.

000

When Sokka first came aware of his surroundings, he stood up and realized he was in a white, bleached-out _city_: entire homes and buildings intact in this mysterious place. The ground he was standing on was like snow and glowed white.

The only thing he saw were _dragons_…Blade-looking dragons, all with the same features: white scales and gold claws and wing membranes. Some were gliding in the white sky; some perched on homes and buildings staring at him. The only thing that was different was their eye color: this one's were blue, the other red, and silver and gold. All of the dragons had the ghostly resemblance of a human or elf Rider on him.

_Where the—?_

He heard a grunt next to him; Blade had landed next to him on his side. He hoisted himself to his feet.

_Where do you think we are?_ he asked, marveling at the city.

_Hey, your guess is as good as mine,_ Sokka replied.

A shadow of a dragon fell over them and landed in front of them. It was the white and gold blur that attacked him in the apartment. Sokka unsheathed his machete in case it attacked. An elf Rider was on him, but he wasn't as transparent as the others. In fact, he looked alive, aside from the silvery wisps coming off of him. He had a white sword sheathed at his hip. The dragon looked like any other dragon in this weird place, except that it had red eyes.

Blade went into his crouch and snarled. The white dragon just stared at him, and Blade stopped, going into a sitting position.

_Who the heck is this person?_

"I am Eragon," the elf replied.

Sokka jumped in surprise. "What?"

"I am Eragon."

"No," said Sokka. "Some guy who has a blue dragon is called Eragon. There can't be two people called Eragon!"

"A two thousand year time difference can make all the difference in naming people. _I'm_ Eragon."

_And I am Bid'Daum,_ said the red-eyed dragon.

"Okay," replied Sokka, nodding his head in slight understanding. "So why'm I here?"

"This is Vroengard and this is the capital of Dragon Riders, Doru Araeba."

Now Sokka vaguely remembered something from one of Eragon's lectures, someting about Vroengard being inhabited by ferocious beasts.

"But if this is Vroengard, then-"

"The ferocious beasts that now live on our beloved island were the children of our dragons that were crippled in their eggs why Galbatorix and his Forsworn ravaged the place. And I was the first Dragon Rider who found Bid'Daum's white egg abandoned in the forest during the Dragon War."

_If Bid'Daum was a white dragon then..._Sokka knew why Bid'Daum had red eyes; he was an albino dragon.

Eragon went over to Blade and asked, _What is your name, dragon?_

_Blade,_ he replied.

The Dragon Rider nodded in agreement. "Blade. It fits him well."

Sokka had no clue what to say but mumbled, "Thanks."

Eragon faced him. "I already know you."

"Huh? How?"

"Remember that dream you had? The one about Hei Bai - the Spirit - being slayed by Galbatorix in the Spirit World - your Spirit World, not ours. Well, that wasn't a dream. It was real. With myself being dead I am invisible in other Spirit Worlds than my own. Galbatorix being mortal still, he is visible. I sent that to you to know the true power of Galbatorix."

Sokka's face went blank and a shiver ran up his spine. _That wasn't a dream. _"How did he get in there?"

"Have you heard of the Vault of Souls?" Eragon asked.

Sokka shook his head.

"It's a place within the Empire that allows a very powerful magic user entrance between the spirit worlds of different universes, which if a certain spell is used, can be able to enter into the land's physical world."

"But why would Galbatorix want to kill Hei Bai?" Sokka never had a special bond with the panda spirit; in fact, Hei Bai had kidnapped him and thrown him into _their_ Spirit World. But just the fact of a Spirit getting killed sent Sokka a couple of shudders. What if Galbatorix went after a particular Moon Spirit...

"Because when a Spirit's body - including a mortal's soul - is killed, its spirit is separated into a million particles of light, and powerful, energy. Galbatorix somehow takes control of those particles and turns them into energy for himself and Shruikan. That is how he is getting stronger each day. When he can't get enough power in the physical world, he goes into the Vault of Souls, kills a few of the Spirit World's inhabitants, and turns their energy into power for him. Who knows how many worlds are in chaos from Galbatorix's hunger for power."

Sokka felt nausea rising in him.

"The most we can do is stop Galbatorix as soon as possible. That is why I'm here.

"I've been watching your training from the skies of Valhalla - our Spirit World - and you haven't been improving at all. You aren't taking your training seriously; neither is Blade - well, he's been progressing a little more than you I have to say."

_Ha, ha!_ Blade snorted.

Bid'Daum growled; he flinched.

"And what does my training have anything to do with you?" Sokka demanded.

"I've taken matters into my own hands, and I've decided to train you after twilight."

_Oh, geez,_ thought Sokka, _even _more_ lectures. _"Okay..."

"When darkness falls, I will come to you in dreams and visions to train you in the Ancient Language, swordplay, and magic."

"Two _trainers_ at once! That's -"

"Impossible, you were going to say. It's not; a few students of mine have gone through this before. Eragon - your original mentor - knows many spells, but there are secrets that even _he_ does not know."

"Like what?"

"The Vault of Souls. It is so wonderful yet terrible; one is able to communicate with the dead through there, but when the wrong soul enters -"

"The dead die," finished Sokka.

"Yes. That is why training is not a game, Sokka. This is war that we are talking about. Spirit's are falling victim to the usurper. If we don't beat him soon, then the physical world will die."

_Didn't I tell you to take thing seriously, Sokka?_ Blade said.

_Shut up!_

"And Bid'Daum will teach Blade the draconic secrets."

_Wow,_ Sokka thought sarcastically as Bid'Daum and Eragon were talking to each other. _Two trainers at one time. Now I'll be totally sleep deprived by the time I get out of this world._

"Sokka, unsheathe your blade," said Eragon, pulling out his white sword. "Your training has begun."

Sokka took out his machete. Within a few seconds of sparring, Eragon had disarmed Sokka.

"Gee, that was fast," said Sokka ironically.

"You sort of lost the touch of how to use a sword."

"Actually, it's a machete, so technically -"

"Let's do it again; this time, I'll show you how to properly disarm an opponent."

Blade and Bid'Daum flew off into the skies for their training. Sokka's swordplay lasted for hours until he _almost_ disarmed Eragon but Eragon tossed his machete away at the last second. The main thing that had driven Sokka through it all was the fact that Galbatorix was stalking Spirits and killing them: his main concern was Yue.

"Well, that was a start," said Eragon after the what seemed to be the millionth time.

* * *

**Valhalla:** If you know Norse mythology, then you gotta know this one. Vahalla is the hall of the dead, and since Eragonverse is based off of Scandinavia, I thought that this would be a proper name for the Spirit World.

* * *

_Yesssssss! Done! This had better be good! I was suppose to be working on a book report for this. Shorter than the last but still good._

_Hey! You know the rules: Read and Review!_


	10. Back in Aberon

_Whoo! Thanks for all the reviews as always!_

**Strix Moonwing:** You - got out of - school- on MAY 17!?!?!?! I didn't get out of school till June 20. You're so lucky!

**Note:** Nothing interesting in this chapter except near the end.

**Warnings:** You probably know them by now so I'll just say the basic ones: violence and character death. The end.

_Star: Hello, everyone. Today I'm bringing in someone that has nothing to do with the story._

_Sokka: Who's that?_

_Pikachu: Pikachu!_

_Sokka: Pikachu?_

_Pikachu: Pikachu!_

_Sokka: Is that the only thing it knows?_

_Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiikkkkaaaa-Cccccccchhhuuuuuuu!!!!!_

_(Pikachu zaps Sokka till he is a crisp.)_

_Sokka: This thing's so cruel! Just like the story._

_Pikachu: (Attacks Sokka)_

_I don't own Avatar or Eragon!_

* * *

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.

- Author Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Back in Aberon**

A few days later, Aang was considered healthy enough to go back to Aberon. They set off practically at once, since Orrin was concerned about Galbatorix making an attack on Surda. A week or two after that they were back in the Surdan capital with schedules going back to normal. (Or at least normal in Alagaësian terms.)

Sokka actually tried during training, which shocked everyone since they only knew him as the Rider who wouldn't do anything except whine and complain. Sometimes one of the Nine or an Alagaësian would supervise a lesson. The night lessons helped, and once Sokka disarmed Eragon of his white sword. The elf Rider beamed with pride at Sokka's accomplishment.

"Excellent work, Sokka," he said. "See what happens when you put your mind to it? When I told you what was going on in the Spirit Worlds, you went into action almost that second."

"Err, thanks?" Sokka replied when Eragon went to pick up his sword.

"Now take out your boomerang."

"What? But Eragon said -"

"- That Dragon Riders' _preferred_ weapons are bows and swords - did you notice the stress on the word 'preferred'? They prefer them to another weapons; that doesn't mean you can't use your boomerang."

Sokka took out his boomerang. Eragon looked it over.

"It's made of metal? I never knew that they had metal in your world - no offense."

"None taken. I got it from my dad before he left to fight in the war."

"Oh. Actually, I don't think Galbatorix expects to be hit with a boomerang. This could be quite useful; you should keep it."

"Useful?"

"Throw it at me. Don't worry; I'll be fine."

Sokka hesitated at first, but he threw the boomerang anyone. It flew around the spirit city before smacking Eragon in the back of the head, making him fall facedown on the ground. Sokka thought that he had killed him, but Eragon stood up as though he had just slipped.

"Why won't Galbatorix expect me to use a boomerang?" Sokka asked once it had returned to him.

"Because boomerangs are an old weapon in our world, used before swords and arrows. You could call them 'outdated' if you like, but like I said earlier, the usurper will not expect you to use on in combat. Like a surprise. Did you know I like surprises? I _love_ them!"

Sokka was stunned at Eragon's suddenly..._playful_ mood. He had always thought that Eragon was always a serious person, no fun stuff. This was...weird.

"Okay."

"Did you know that I was actually happy when Bid'Daum's egg was found? I always wanted a dragon of my own." He sounded genually joyful.

* * *

Murtagh had waited this day since he had be told the news by Galbatorix. Everything was prepared: Thorn was saddled, Zar'roc was polished, and he had enough provisions for the duty. He was even given a small chest to put the hearts of Orrin and Nasuada in. Regicide, it was - the killing of a monarch. Something in the back of his mind irritated him about Nasuada. Maybe it was the fact that he was uncomfortable about killing a woman, or he was reminded of the fact that she had visited him during his imprisonment in Farthen Dûr. But then again, she was the leader of the Varden, and he must do this job. 

He was in the courtyard in Urû'baen. It was fairly large, and decorated with several water fountains. Thorn was crouching down beside him, getting last minute tips from Shruikan. Servants were rushing everywhere, making sure that he had everything with him.

"Did you remember what I taught you?" asked Galbatorix.

Murtagh nodded, getting on Thorn.

"Everything? Including the Vault of Souls?"

Murtagh nodded.

"Do you have enough spirit particles in you?"

"Yes. I remember the last one. I'm strong enough."

"Good," replied Galbatorix. "It is a long way to Surda. Do you have enough of everything?"

"Yes; the servants have seen to that."

Galbatorix nodded. "Good, good. I shall escort you out of Urûbaen. After that, you are on your own."

* * *

There _was_ a drawback to the late night training thought. 

"Sokka!"

He fell out of his seat. They were sitting in the library where Sokka was supposed to be taking notes on the history of Alagaësia. He had gotten almost no sleep that night since Eragon the 1st kept pounding on him with no mercy in Doru Araeba. It was no wonder why he fell asleep.

"Are you even _sleeping_?" asked Eragon. "What are you doing after dark?"

Sokka opened his mouth for a stupid reply but Eragon interrupted. "Don't answer that! I don't want to know."

Sokka yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up straight and began taking notes on the giant book. If Eragon was going to make him do a study on sleep deprivation, he would definately qualify and pass with flying colors.

* * *

It was good, Yue noted, but the Spirit World wasn't everything. 

First off, you were separated from the trouble of mortals. There wasn't anything to make you upset or angry. Then, the Spirit World was endless: thousands and thousands of miles of vast swamps, bamboo forests, clear rivers and seas, volcanoes, and high mountains. The stars of the night sky were the spirits of the dead, who floated through the realm aimlessly, content in paradise. Yue even met her mother there; she died during the great pox epidemic when Yue was little.

Yet, there was a certain lonliness that came with sacrificing your life on earth to live in eternity. She had learned to stay away from Koh, the Face Stealer, and those other ancient evil spirits. There was almost no one to talk to; that meditating monkey in the swamp never said a word to her, and Ookami, the Wolf Spirit who was always interested in a good conversation, kept traveling around the Spirit World finding estranged souls. Other spirits were too busy to talk, although Yue couldn't tell how they were busy (unless they were Koh stealing faces). She missed the Northern Water Tribe and its city, she missed her father, and worst of all she missed Sokka.

So she was just floating through the swamp when she spotted something black flying through the air. She was curious about what it was, but she knew that black was the color of death and shadows. It was unnatural for things in the Spirit World to be winged, except for dragons but this one seemed short lengthwise.

The black thing dived sharply and flew towards her. It was a black dragon, with a rider on its back...

* * *

_I am evil._

_Lots of explanantions for this. Sorry it's kind of short._

**Eragon liking surprises:**I'm tired of the whole serious-mentor thing. I decided to give Eragon a playful side to him.  
**Ookami:**The Japanese word for 'wolf.' In many cultures the wolf is symbolic with being a pathfinder and thus Ookami is put with finding the souls of estranged spirits. Idea gotten from here: dvdscreenshots (dot) avatarspiritmedia (dot) net (slash) 120 (slash) 242 (dot) jpg. Look to the right of Koh's tree.  
**Stars being souls:** Taken from the Narnia series. In Narnia the stars are people.

_Sorry the chapter took SO long to write. At least I plowed through it._


	11. Tragedy Strikes

_New chappie!_

**Note: **When Yue's POV begins at the end of Chapter 9, it happens a few months after the rest of the chapter so you won't be getting confused.

And now I shall have Sokka read five spammy reviews.

Sokka: What? That's stupid!

Do it!

Sokka: Fine. This one's from…I can't pronounce it. Err, Askdlkejfjfnvjfsjdfjkn, what the hell?

Review:

asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm

eseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseses  
HI!

Sokka: Okay, screw that one. Next one:

Review:

hi! ur story is kool

-Monica

Sokka: Are all the reviews this crappy? That's it. I'm leaving

_This is a major plot point chapter. It's actually kind of sad too. Sally forth, my friends!_

* * *

The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity.

Dorothy Parker _(Thank you, Kaitlin.)_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tragedy Strikes**

* * *

The one thing Ty Lee enjoyed about Borromeo Castle was all the roofs that it had that she could explore. Using her acrobatics, she was basically unlimited to the rooftops, except for tall towers that she couldn't climb. In just a couple of months, she memorized the entire top of the castle. When Orrin saw her up once, he forbade her to go on the roofs again. But she didn't care; she went up there almost everyday. Mai sat in her room with the curtains drawn throwing her shurikens at the wall for fun, and Azula was shooting lightning at passing soldiers when no one was looking. Sokka was at training day and night, and the others didn't want to talk to her. The nice thing was there were crows that wanted corn and bread crumbs, and she brought them some every time she came up. At least there was _somebody_ who liked her attention.

She was between two towers that were above the courtyard. She leaped between the towers until she was on the roof of the right one as she had done several time before. It was dotted with windows out looking from bedrooms.

"—If we keep this up someone will surely find out," said a woman's voice from the room directly below her. It was Nasuada, she recognized. Weird, that room was hardly ever used.

"I was sent to kill you, not this!" yelled a man's voice. "Did you know how much Thorn has complained to me because of this? It's like I'm neglecting a part of my own soul."

What the heck? Who would want to kill Nasuada, and who was Thorn? Finding out about what? Who was in the room with her? Ty Lee lowered herself so that she was upside down and staring straight in the window, her braid hanging limply.

There was Nasuada and…some other guy. He looked a lot like Eragon, but he was a lot older. Nasuada was sitting on a bed with her head in her hands, and the man was watching her from a corner, looking forlornly.

"Murtagh," choked Nasuada, "I can't help it. I _need_ to be with you."

"Fate brings us together, but our alliances split us apart. My loyalty belongs to King Galbatorix, and yours is to Orrin and Eragon and the other one," said the man Murtagh.

"Sokka."

"Yes, him: the green Rider."

"But Murtagh, I _love_ you!" Nasuada yelled.

"I know you do." Murtagh went over to her and kissed her on the lips. Nasuada wrapped her arms around him and deepened it. _Wait!_ thought Ty Lee as she stared in horror. _Isn't Eragon's evil brother called Murtagh?_ She was scared. She wanted to rush down and tell everyone else but she couldn't the way she was.

She must've made a little scream because both of their heads snapped in her direction. Nasuada screamed and pushed Murtagh off her. Ty Lee lost her grip on the roof and fell. She gripped the edge of the window with her hand, nails digging into the stone. The courtyard was directly below her.

"Here let me help you up," said Murtagh, grabbing her arm.

"She _saw_ us!" screamed Nasuada, shrilly.

"So she did," Murtagh replied. "She seems the talkative type. How old are you, girl?"

"F-fourteen," Ty Lee stuttered.

Murtagh glanced between Nasuada and Ty Lee. He shook his head. "It's far too risky."

He gave Ty Lee a rough shove out the window.

She screamed. All that she knew was the courtyard rushing up to meet her. Far away she heard a dragon roar deplorably. Such soft blackness clouded her vision….Nice, soft blackness…..

* * *

Yue was afraid. "Who are you?"

The black dragon landed in front of her. The rider on his back got off of the dragon, unsheathing a black sword.

"That is of no importance to you, Spirit," the man replied, turning his sword this way and that, swiping off invisible dust particles. He suddenly changed the subject. "Do you know of a certain black-and-white spirit called Hei Bai? Very nice. Adorable when he's a panda?"

Yue gaped at him. Hei Bai was always a kind spirit, although he was always short on words. "Y-you killed Hei Bai?"

"Yes," Galbatorix said coolly. "I don't believe you have a problem with that, do you?"

Yue's sadness was immediately replaced by rage. "Yes, I do!"

"Well, apparently you don't have much time to talk. I need to get back for dinner so let's just make this quick."

Yue formed a white moon energy ball in her hand and threw it at Galbatorix. He fluidly avoided it and lunged at her with his great black sword. Yue dodged it, nearly getting her head decapitated by the black dragon's claws. When he jumped at her, she threw out her hand and Shruikan convulsed, white energy creating an aura around him. He fell to the floor with a _thump_.

"No! Shruikan!" yelled Galbatorix at his fallen partner. "This must end, Spirit!" He swung his sword.

Yue threw another energy ball at him. He dodged it again. This time Yue felt him grab the back of her neck and hold his sword to her throat.

The bite was cold.

* * *

Somewhere from across the castle, Sokka heard Blade roar and sending him a picture of Saphira carrying Ty Lee's broken body gently in her jaws.

"Ty Lee!"

Sokka closed the book on dragons he was reading about and stood up from his chair.

"What is it?" asked Eragon.

"Ty Lee, she's hurt. It looked like she fell from one of the towers. Saphira's holding her." The words came out in a tumble.

"She fell from the roof! Is she even alive?" Eragon exclaimed.

"I don't know!"

When Sokka sprinted out of the hallway, he flew into Aang, making him drop a lot of scrolls and books he was carrying.

"Sokka, what's the rush?"

Sokka ignored him and went out into the courtyard. Outside, Saphira was holding Ty Lee across her outspread forearms. Blade sat next to her, bawling forlornly. Sokka went by her limp body and knelt by it. Her eyes were closed, but aside from the fact that there was a pulse, she looked dead.

"What happened?" Sokka yelled at him.

_We saw it all happen!_ replied Saphira. _We were flying over the castle practicing aerial maneuvers when Blade spotted someone falling from a tower. We went closer and saw that it was Ty Lee._

_Sokka,_ said Blade,_ I'm sorry, so sorry._

"It's not you're fault!" Sokka screamed, forgetting their telepathic connection. "We need to get a healer!"

_We sent messages to as many people as we could,_ said Saphira.

_And I just started to like her, _said Blade.

000

"How is she?" Sokka asked, after Ty Lee was being healed by Arya and Eragon. The Nine were sitting around Ty Lee's bed, Sokka sitting by her head.

"She's just in a deep sleep," Eragon replied. "Her legs are broken from the fall. If Arya and I weren't here, she would've lost both of her legs."

"She'll be okay, right?"

"She'll be fine," said Arya. "She just needs to stay in bed for a few weeks and not put any pressure on her legs."

"How could she have fallen?" asked Aang.

"First, Aang, now Ty Lee," said Katara. "How many people are going to have to get hurt like this?"

Sokka noticed Nasuada's odd behavior around Ty Lee. She kept close to the door and had a stiff, somewhat anxious look on her face.

"I'm going back to my study," said Nasuada. "I hope Ty Lee recovers."

Sokka gave her an odd look as she walked out.

When he went to bed that night, Blade landed on the balcony and settled on the great pillow. _How is she?_

_Arya and Eragon say she'll be fine, but if they weren't here, she couldn't walk again._

_Sokka, I didn't tell Saphira this because of what she might say. When Ty Lee fell, it didn't look like she missed a foothold and fell._

Sokka shot up. _What do you mean?_

_I don't think Ty Lee simply fell from the tower; she's far too agile to make a mistake._ Sokka nodded, listening with his full attention._ I believe she was thrown._

* * *

There had been a great disturbance in the physical world, Avatar Roku sensed. Fang sent him a picture of a blood-red spreadness over the moon and people running in chaos. The Moon Spirit was in trouble, and it wasn't in the physical world.

* * *

_Wee! An update! So sad. Aang, then Ty Lee, now Yue (maybe?) I love cliffhangers._


End file.
